Health Care for All (HCFA) is Massachusetts' leading nonprofit, membership-based, consumer health policy and advocacy organization, founded in 1985 on the belief that all people should have access to health care. The proposed conference "Health Disparities in America: Community Participation in Policy Dialogues" is designed to be a knowledge transfer event. We believe that community organizations have much to offer policy makers in the continuing dialog over the pressing issue of disparities in health care and health outcomes for minority populations. Our conference will be designed to provide community organizations from all 6 New England states with the latest information about health disparities and the many recent efforts to narrow the gap in health outcomes. Equipped with this knowledge, we believe that community organizations can effectively participate in policy discussions in their state and communities about next steps in the effort to reduce disparities. The specific aims of the conference are to: 1) Provide up-to-date information about recent research and reports on disparities in health care outcomes and on effort to reduce those disparities. The conference will feature presentations on AHRQ's National Disparities Report Card, the final report of the Massachusetts Special Commission on Racial and Ethnic Health Care Disparities, and the report on racial disparities in the City of Boston that was recently released by the Mayor's Task Force. 2) Educate participants on how to identify and understand health disparities that exist within the communities they serve. Information and research techniques will be presented across topic areas (asthma, diabetes, etc.) across regions (urban, rural, etc.) and across disciplines (housing, employment, etc.) 3) Provide community groups from each state with the opportunity to network with individuals from other states and with individuals involved in health disparities work in their own state. Participants will have time to share experiences and initiate discussions on how to facilitate consumer participation in public policy discussions about health disparities issues. HCFA will draw on its own history of involvement in public policy development in Massachusetts to suggest methods for bringing meaningful community and health care consumer involvement to the policy making process.